NRC-European Conflict
Queen of the United Kingdom Prime Minister of the United Kingdom Baseplate Captain John Price Sergeant John "Soap" MacTavish Gaz President of France President of Germany Chancellor of Germany President of Italy Prime Minister of Belgium President of Poland Prime Minister of Denmark President of the Czech Republic Prime Minister of the Czech Republic President of Egypt Prime Minister Said Lieutenant Zeyad Khalil ---- Supported by: President of the United States Vice President of the United States Secretary of Defense William Cullen Overlord Sonic the Hedgehog Jr Xander Bradley Gunter Houseman Sergent James Foley Colonel Marshall Sergeant Paul Jackson Lieutenant Vasquez Staff Sergeant. Griggs Rachel Kane John Taylor Jacob Hendricks Xander Bradley Garon Richardson Gunter Houseman (2059-2070) Commander of the Sentinel Task Force Emperor of Japan Prime Minister of Japan Sumeragi Keith Mikoto Marshall Ryoma Watanabe Captain of the East Asia Federation President of the United Federation of China Premier of China President Kroputkin (2059-2060) President Boris Vorshevsky (2060-2078) Prime Minister of Russia Yasir Al-Fulani President of Afghanistan Prie Minister of the Oceanic Federation President of the United Korea |commanders2 = General Abasi Hakim General Grangel Emperor Walhart Commander Validar General of Nile River Coalition ---- Supported by: Dylan Stone Joseph Fierro Alice Conrad Chancellor of the Central Asian Union Imran Zakhaev Khaled al-Asad Leader of the Middle Eastern Opposing Forces |forces1 = United States of Europe Armed Forces *European Army *European Air Force *European Navy British Armed Forces *British Army **SAS *Royal Air Force Armées françaises *GIGN Bundeswehr Forze Armate Italiane L'armée belge SZ RP Armáda České republiky Egyptian Armed Forces *Egyptian Army *Egyptian Air Force United States Armed Forces *U.S. Army **Delta Force **Green Berets **U.S. Army Rangers **ISA *United States Marine Corps *U.S. Navy **U.S. Navy SEALs **JSOC *U.S. Air Force *CIA *Sentinel Task Force **Sentinel operatives United Federation of China Armed Forces East Asia Federation Self-Defense Force Oceanic Federation Defense Force United Korea Armed Forces |forces2 = Nile River Coalition Forces *NRC Ground Forces *NRC Air Force Central Asian Union Forces *Central Asian Ground Forces *Central Asian Air Force OpFor Mercenary Forces |casual1 = Massive casuaities |casual2 = High casuaities }}The Nile River-European War is a war fought on Egyptian and European soil between the Egyptian government, the United States of Europe and the invading Nile River Coalition, the war broke out over territorial disputes regarding the Nile River and European Union, which both sides sought to control for its water supply; a commodity following several crippling droughts in the region of Africa and Europe. The conflict served as a proxy war between the United States and NATO, which supported the Egyptian Army, and the Central Asian Union, which supported the NRC. The U.S.-NATO coalition came under much criticism by the Egyptians and Europeans for being notoriously lax in their support, and as of 2065, the conflict was resolved and the war ended in 2078 which leading the NRC disbanded by the American-NATO forces. Overview Events leading up to the war Throughout the 2030s, the Nile River Coalition developed plans for several dams and water treatment plants on the Nile River and its tributaries. Although it did not yet have adequate funding to materialize these plans, it felt it was entitled build such dams on parts of the Nile River that passed through its territory. This was met with dismay from the Egyptian government and the Winslow Accord, who warned the NRC that its plans breached the Helsinki Rules. Following strengthening ties between the NRC and the Common Defense Pact after 2039, much of the NRC's member nations were admitted into the CDP, granting them the economic stability to carry out their plans. Construction of the dams began in the early 2050s, and by the end of the decade, the construction of the dams in every NRC member nation was complete. As a direct result, Egypt received a significantly lower proportion of the Nile's water resources. Threatened by severe drought, Egypt demanded the NRC to cease its operations in the Nile; when they refused, the Egyptian government formally declared war on the NRC. NRC invasion Initially on the offensive against the NRC, the Egyptian Army and European Armed Forces was locked in a stalemate for 4 years, until it was finally pushed back into its own territory. The NRC, which had received military backing from the Central Asian Union, launched a successful counteroffensive against the Egyptian and European forces in 2063 and drove them back to the capital, Cairo, where a weary and weakened Egyptian Army prepared to make its final stand. Relying primarily on D.E.A.D. anti-air systems that protected the city from aerial assault, the Egyptian forces managed to hold on to the city against the NRC's ground forces until 2064, when the NRC received leaked information from a rogue Sentinel operative who sought to defect to the Central Asian Union. In exchange for the leaks, the NRC took the defector in and attempted to arrange his safe passage to the Central Asian territory. The leaked information helped the NRC target weak points in the Egyptian military defense, including their makeshift base of operations at Ramses Station. After launching a massive ground offensive against Ramses Station, the NRC, with the help of their newfound ally, managed to disable the Egyptian Army's anti-air and secure the site. The Egyptian Army suffered massive losses and were forced into retreat. Egyptian counteroffensive The involvement of the rogue operative served as an incentive for the United States, Russian Federation and the European Union to increase its support of the Egyptian Army, which had previously been very modest. A joint Egyptian Army-Winslow Accord air assault on the sub-Cairo aquifers, which had been captured by the NRC upon their arrival at Cairo, proved successful, leaving the NRC forces in the area defeated, but the aquifers were largely destroyed in the battle. Nevertheless, the NRC suffered a massive setback. With the help of the Winslow Accord, the tide of the battle for Cairo soon turned. The NRC lost territory and fell back to the Lotus Towers, a series of massive, fortified high-rise complexes that housed thousands of civilians, which the NRC used as a makeshift forward operating base. On the 9th of June, 2064, NRC General Abasi Hakim was publicly assassinated whilst giving a speech at Lotus Towers, sparking a civilian uprising against the NRC forces. The few remaining NRC forces in Cairo were quickly overwhelmed and pushed out of the city, and the defector who had been aiding the NRC was killed in the battle. The main instigator of the uprising, Egyptian Army Lieutenant Zeyad Khalil, was captured by the NRC. On October 25th, 2065, Egyptian Prime Minister Said was captured by the NRC and taken to a detention center in Ethiopia. Two days later, the facility was attacked by the U.S. Army special forces, who secured the Prime Minister and Lieutenant Khalil. It is likely that the war has since turned in Egypt’s favour considering the huge losses in man power the NRC endures, in addition to multiple defeats the NRC suffer against a fairly small number of WA soldiers, likely disgracing them in the eyes of the Central Asian Union. The fact that U.S. Army special forces can conduct operations, deep within NRC territory (Ethiopia has no border with Egypt) indicates the NRC might in fact be losing territory. Invasion of Nile River Capital Five years after the end of World War III, Sentinel Task Force soldiers and the European Shepherds manage to retrieve four of the gemstones. They are then ambushed by Validar, the former Russian Army general and the Commander of the Nile River Coalition as well as Knuckles and Tails' father, after he offers them the last gemstone. Validar takes control of Knuckles the Echidna and Miles "Tails" Prower and steals the Fire Emblem from Chrom Johnson. He also reveals that Robin was born as the ideal vessel for Grima. Lucina realizes that Grima used Robin to kill Chrom Johnson in her timeline, and attempts to execute them but Ultraman Zero stopped Grima and destroys him with the Final Ultimate Zero, thus saving everyone; Chrom Johnson forces her to stand down, remaining confident Knuckles and Tails can overcome Grima's control. Alternatively, if Tails is Lucina's husband or mother, Lucina is unable to go through with it and stands down on her own. While the U.S. military attempted to eliminate the remaining NRC forces out of Central Asia and capturing the Chancellor of the Nile River Coalition in the Nile River territory in hopes of Validar's whereabouts. Delta Force operatives, Sentinel Task Force, European Special Forces and U.S. Navy SEALs manage to track down Validar in the Kenyan city of Nairobi where he uses Knuckles and Tails to attack Chrom Johnson. However, Knuckles and Tails uses their foreknowledge to prevent Chrom Johnson's death by betraying Colonel Validar and told him he is not their father but a madman who wants power, allowing the European Army and Delta Force to kill Validar and recover the Fire Emblem thus ending the Nile River-European War. Aftermath Currently at this point, the possessed Robin from Lucina's future appears, revealing that the present timeline Knuckles and Tails' amnesia was caused by Grima's unsuccessful attempt to possess Robin. The future Robin then uses the power gathered for Grima's resurrection to restore its dragon form. In a race against time, Chrom Johnson performs the Awakening and summons Naga. Although Chrom now has the power to stop Grima, Naga reveals that she only has enough power to put Grima to sleep for another thousand years. Naga explains that the only way to truly destroy Grima is to have him destroy the future Robin, which could come at cost of Knuckles and Tails' life. Naga tells them that Robin will only survive if their bonds with Chrom Johnson and the European Shepherds are strong enough. In the final battle, the European Shepherds manage to weaken Grima, but Knuckles and Tails were mortally wounded. Chrom Johnson offers them to deliver the final blow to the fell dragon. But Knuckles and Tails stops him from from dealing the final blow, Knuckles and Tails will execute both Grima and Clone Eggman with the M1911 pistol, causing him and Clone Eggman to vanish while both died from the wounds. Chrom Johnson and the Shepherds refuse to believe that Knuckles and Tails were both dead, and vow to attend the funerals and bring them to the United States. Gallery Training_S.S.D.D._MW2.png call-of-duty-modern-warfare-2-army-rangers-bridge.jpg London Invasion.jpg Eiffel_Tower.jpg MW3conceptinvasion.jpg Goalpost_Helicopter_Deployment.png U.S. Marines in Iraq.jpg Wardenlight-studio-bastien-grivet-jessica-rossier-wardenlight-call-of-duty-13.jpg Ss e6e62c77e2fdf0220a95e2a6a04ad8d2c80fda82.1920x1080.jpg Category:2050s conflicts Category:2060s conflicts Category:2070s conflicts Category:NRC-European Conflict Category:World War III Category:Wars involving Egypt Category:Wars involving the United Kingdom Category:Wars involving France Category:Wars involving Germany Category:Wars involving Italy Category:Wars involving the Czech Republic Category:Wars involving the United States Category:Wars involving Russia Category:Wars involving East Asia Federation Category:Wars involving the United Federation of China Category:Wars involving Pakistan Category:Wars involving Afghanistan Category:Wars involving Australia Category:Wars involving New Zealand Category:Wars involving Korea